gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty City Choppers
Liberty City Choppers is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is the first mission given by Jim Fitzgerald to Johnny Klebitz. Description Early on you'll get a call from Jim which will become an available mission to you, the first of his series. Jim has a buyer for bikes who's interested in shipping certain kinds over to Japan. The Angels of Death, importantly the Lost MC's major rivals, are in possession of these bikes. Jim wants Johnny to go over and steal the bikes and load them into a flatbed truck where you will be able to drive them away. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the truck *Get in the truck with Jim *Go to the diner *Take a bike *Park the bike on the back of the truck *Phone Terry or Clay for backup *Take a bike *Park the bike on the back of the truck *Take a bike *Park the bike on the back of the truck *Take a bike *Park the bike on the back of the truck *Take out the Angels of Death *Get in the truck *Get back to the yard Enemies *The Angels of Death Walkthrough You first head to an alleyway to pick up the truck, then make your way to another location to pick up the bikes. All of the AOD bikes (five in total) are parked at one building, the first two in the front near where the truck is parked. After those first two, however, there's some AOD resistance. Jim tells you to phone either Terry or Clay for backup. They arrive on scene in short order and manage to take down a large number of the racist bike gang's forces. When all enemies are dead, Johnny will tell the backup that he can "lone wolf" the job from this point on. You load the final three of five total bikes onto the truck and head out with Jim as passenger. You're now tasked with driving the stolen AOD bikes back to the alleyway where you originally picked up the truck. Unfortunately, AOD thugs on bikes will be in pursuit of you for most of the way back. Upon arriving successfully, you'll witness a cutscene. It shows two crooked LCPD officers (Ed McCornish and Jimmy Matthews) trying to blackmail you and Jim into paying them off so they don't turn you in. They've been watching The Angels of Death for a while and watched all of your killing and thievery go down. Once they've kicked over one of the stolen bikes and made their point clear, they leave and the mission ends. Video Walkthrough 8O85QOz8jlM Trivia * The truck that the player must drive is the only flatbed variant of the Yankee and it only appears during this mission in single-player mode. It may, however, also appear in multiplayer mode. * If the player takes the truck without any bikes on it and drives it away from the area, a message will appear saying that Jim has been killed, even if all Angels of Death gang members in the vicinity were killed. It could be assumed that the enemies who give chase later in the mission killed Jim. * It is impossible to enter the Yankee while gathering the bikes as Johnny will refuse to get in it. A possible reason for this is that the truck has to remain stationary for the ramp to the truck's rear to stay attached. * The Angels of Death won't attack until at least one of the bikes has been taken. * The Yankee's ramp will not go back to normal if the vehicle is in the camera's sight Gallery LibertyCityChoppers-TLAD.jpg|Johnny, and Jim taking the bikes back to Lost turf. ---- ---- Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:The Lost and Damned